


galar reunion

by 4taro



Series: interpol [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee date, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, PKMN SWSH SPOILERS, Pining, though only a mention of info from a possible confirmed leak lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4taro/pseuds/4taro
Summary: it's been two years since the ub task force mission in alola. looker finds himself waiting for his partner in a cafe for a new mission in a new region.( aka. looker has to remind himself that interpol doesn't allow in-work romantic relationships. )





	galar reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!! it took me like so long to get this out fkjhsdkjghd x_x i hope you like it! if you have any requests or suggestions for any more fallershipping, pls lmk ! i'm always open to ideas.
> 
> twitter - [rsehero](https://twitter.com/rsehero)  
> ALSO BRING LOOKER AND ANABEL TO GALAR OR ILL WRITE IT MYSELF

_12:05 p.m._ looker, ever the impatient man he was, had his eyes _glued_ to his watch as he watched the minutes go by. “they’re five minutes late…” looker muttered to himself, his foot tapping on the wooden floor mindlessly. he finds himself frowning at the slight delay, before shaking his head to wipe it off. “...get it together, looker. you can wait a few minutes for your partner.”

he sat restlessly in a busy cafe in the galar region, waiting for this _new partner_ that the international police had assigned to him for this new mission. they refused to tell him their name for the sake of a possible interception of information, which led to the agreement to meet up in a busy cafe to make it look _casual_ and _normal._ looker was asked to look into the business of a certain new _team yell-_ a gang that had recently popped up that was causing trouble. they had asked him to try to squash the bug before it would be too late, and he took the mission as he _always_ would. 

looker sat opposite to his brand new pokemon partner that they had given him after his long absence of one: a herdier. it sat patiently in its chair, its whiskers giving the assumption that it was eternally frowning. herdier’s tail wagged back and forth as it stared back at looker, waiting for any possible command he’d give. looker had let it sit there _temporarily-_ he felt bad making it sit by itself on the cafe floor when the seat in front of him (originally saved for his new partner) was open. 

“herdier, what kinda partner do you think i’ll get this time?” looker asks it though he knew he’d only get a _woof_ in a response, “maybe some… _hard-boiled detective_ like i was in kalos… hm…” he strokes his chin and stares at the ceiling as he thinks up any personality his mission partner would have. overly serious? silly? a newly-employed officer on their first mission?

the bell rings above the cafe door to announce someone’s arrival. heels click on the wooden floor as they walk and as the sound gets closer to looker, he looks to see the new person.

his heart almost _jumps_ out of his chest. he has to cough to mask the gasp in surprise looker was so _sure_ he’d make. 

“a- _anabel!_ ” he exclaims, moments before clearing his throat. “i… did not expect to see you here, miss anabel. you’re my… partner for this mission, i suppose?” looker shoos herdier off of the chair before inviting anabel to sit down across from him. feeling _guilt_ from herdier’s pleading stare on the floor, he allows the dog pokemon to lay quietly on his lap. 

sitting down, anabel gives him a big smile and nods. “yes, i believe so. mr. looker, i believe it’s been… hm--” “ _two years,_ ” looker quickly says, “two years since alola.” 

she nods, her smile ever present, “ah, yes. it’s been such a long time, mr. looker, i’ve missed you!” 

suddenly, he feels like he can’t breathe, as if there was a frog down his throat- he coughs. “and y-you as well, miss anabel. it surely has been a while.”

looking over her, he realizes that she still looks about the same compared to their last meeting two years ago; her eyes just as bright, smile just as comforting, her face just as pretty. no, no, looker mentally wants to _slap_ himself for already _noticing_ her again. the only thing that had changed was her hair, which was cut so her long ponytail would be nonexistent. instead, her hair ended just above the shoulder, but as vibrant and fluffy-looking as ever. 

it was hard to see her. after the ultra beast mission in alola, anabel had gone home to hoenn while looker went to sinnoh to stay at the interpol headquarters there. with so much work and conflicting personal schedules, it was hard to even _talk_ to each other on the phone. eventually, they maintained the barebones of a friendship through occasional texting back and forth every few weeks before one of them had to attend to their work affairs. it was the downside of getting _attached_ to someone while being part of the international police, looker found out- you soon become so busy that the people you get close to slowly drift away as work and errands flood around you until you _drown._

it was the same with all the other missions he’d taken in other regions: hikari in sinnoh, touya in unova, emma and serena in kalos and so on. his separation from emma definitely saddened him the most, but every now and then he’d enjoy a call or voicemail from her checking in and _hoping_ that he’d come home to the looker bureau one day. maybe he should ask for a vacation after this _galar nonsense_ blows over… 

“i do have to apologize for being late, mr. looker,” anabel brings him back to reality, “there was some trouble trying to find this place. i’ve never been to galar, so everything is quite new to me.” 

looker waves it off. he tells anabel that there’s absolutely _no need_ to apologize, as he was new to the region as well. his partner then offers to buy him a coffee before they head off to where they’ll be staying for the mission. he refuses, offering to order instead, spewing some nonsense about how it wouldn’t be so _chivralous_ of him to allow her to do so, before hurrying off to the barista to order both of them some coffee (he doesn’t even drink coffee). 

after he orders, looker stands around the pick-up area for the two coffees, along with a biscuit for his herdier. he looks over to the table where he left anabel and herdier only to be surprised to see herdier laying in her lap, napping peacefully as anabel stared at it endearingly and slowly pet its head. there’s something about the sight that makes looker stand up straight, the light sprinkles of red dusted along his cheeks and his heart beating just a _little bit_ faster. it was calming, a sight that gave looker the feeling that it was what _home_ looked like. forcing himself to look away, he sighs. 

it absolutely _wasn’t_ possible, he knew, to have romantic relationships within interpol. if a couple were to break up, it would make the air very awkward, and could negatively affect their _working_ relationship. with interpol dealing with such serious matters, this could lead to the mission failing, and whatever horrible consequences followed- the world ending? an evil organization taking over a region? a corrupt champion? looker shudders at the thought of failing such an important mission, and bites his tongue whenever he finds himself admiring anabel’s smile, laugh, personalit-- 

he’s doing it _again!_ no, no _no_. 

he couldn’t allow himself to have some _child-like playground crush_ on her again.

taking the freshly-brewed coffees with _“handsome”_ on them (the barista scoffed when he said it, his heart sinking just a tad), he brings them over to the table with anabel and herdier, passing one to her. he ignores the slight pause when their fingers touch on the coffee cup. “thank you, mr. looker,” she tells him, standing up from her chair as herdier jumps off her lap, “should we go to the hotel now? we do have to review the mission.” 

looker nods, as he opens the door for her to walk through. it’s suddenly _cold_ when they walk outside into the galar air, and anabel could be seen shivering only slightly in the corner of his eye. as they walk, anabel attempts to warm her hands up by blowing on them and placing both hands on her warm cup of coffee, but it wasn’t _entirely_ effective. the two stop for a moment.

“here,” he says, “would you like me to hold it?” his hands were kept warm enough through the thin gloves he had brought with him knowing about the cold galar weather. looker offers his hand out to her, expecting the coffee cup to be placed onto his palm so she could warm up both hands through putting them in the pockets of her suit.

oh, what a fool he was.

he bites his tongue when anabel places her hand onto his instead, interlocking her fingers with his. “that’s much better- _thank you,_ mr. looker,” anabel tells him, while she began to walk along, dragging him with her. there’s a moment where looker suspects that he was in some _alternate, upside-down universe_ before he starts walking along as well. 

perhaps the two years without her wasn’t so bad after all, if now he could see her again.


End file.
